


Playground for the Rich and Beautiful

by PatchesUnsown



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shameless Self Insert tbh, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchesUnsown/pseuds/PatchesUnsown
Summary: Haruhi brought me a pamphlet in the days that I was to be figuring out which high school I was to go to, which tests I would be taking. ‘Ouran Academy’ it read; a school for rich kids."A school that would serve our futures well" she told me, fires in her eyes one more.“This is where I will go Aniki. Would you pave the way again? For me?”Who am I to refuse my younger sister?





	1. In Which an Elder Brother Paves the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Really massive Info dump here, I'm sorry, I just had to outline the idea before I forgot it, this is really rough, I haven't been writing much, and I don't do much first person work.

My mother was a wonderful woman. She graduated from a prestigious all girls school as an honoured and loved alumni despite her standing as lower middle class; she didn’t mind any walks of life or they way that people expressed themselves, point shown in the way my father danced and worked in drag after all polite folk left the bar he tended; she was sickly, but stubborn, working herself to fever after fever as she tirelessly fought the good fight for client after client, even if payment was a mere hug of thanks. Her bluntness was appreciated, both by her opposition and those that loved and adored her, though it could be inopportune and sometimes insulting to those on the receiving end.

My parents were young and lively when they had me, but too poor and too busy. They loved me with all their hearts and provided everything they could. I was quiet and appreciative of this, I worked with my father in the bar was I could toddle and would play at my mother’s feet as she studiously defeated what she said were her mortal enemies: the frightful paperwork. I hadn’t yet started talking when my mother grew round with child yet again, and soon Haruhi had come into the world, only years younger than me. As I grew, I taught her what I knew, how to smile so bright that strangers would tip more and when Mother needed a break. I entered school two years before her, teaching her to write and read when I got home, and we would work through my homework of counting and carefully constructed katakanji every night, which would instill into her a great studious curiosity that reflected my mother so closely, it was easy to imagine where my frightening baby sister would work herself too.

When she entered school, the teachers were all floored, I’d been a mediocre student, finding more talent in the learning I did with my hands than anything else. She was something else though, my little imouto who helped me with my own work every night. She was popular too, her personality that of my mother, kind and blunt, if ‘a bit oblivious and naive due to her age’ my Mother would say as father teased and played with us. My mother taught me to cook in our small kitchen, never opening a recipe book, instead creating her own and notating them down for me and Haruhi. We would sing to the radio in the neighbors complex, the window open as our tone deaf bellows ran into the streets.

As I entered middle school, things got worse, mother got sicker more often and we had to resort to the hospital, which left more and more bills piling up. I got jobs, several, anyone who would take me. I would rotate from kitchen to kitchen to delivery and groundskeeping to school. Haruhi threw herself into studies and talking with mother as soon as she was allowed out of school. The few times I was home, I’d drag my tiny sister into the kitchen, measuring out handfuls of flours and pinches of salt together, no matter how late it was.

I.. hardly saw her, my mother. I admit, it was terrible of me, to never visit her, to only stick to the doorway, hands curled into the clothes that were cleanest as I stared at her frail body in sandpaper sheets. Haruhi always just smiled at me sadly as I began to slink away, her large brown doe eyes staring into my own with such open hope and sorrow that my insides weeped. On her birthday (the last one we would have with her, unbeknownst to us) I allowed myself to be goaded into her room for celebrations. It had been wonderful, juices and foods that they didn’t often have and many flowers brightening up the white room. I was exhausted, my young body under the stress of trying to help support my family, and I had fallen asleep, clutching the hand of my mother.

When I had awoken, I was in the bed with her, the nurses deciding that it’d be okay, just this once, and she was illuminated by the moonlight like a goddess. She smiled at me, full of sadness and grief. “I’m happy that you’ve held the family together, kept your silly father afloat. I’m proud that you’ve taken to cooking as you have with your sister, like how I taught you. I’m sorry that I’m leaving you without a choice, my dear son.. Please protect them.”

I cried like the child I was, it seemed like she was saying goodbye, forsaking us here.. To live without her.

 

She’d died a month later, and I hadn’t ever seen her after that night.

 

At her funeral, it rained. Dark and dreary, the heavens weeping as our ancestors welcomed her to them. I was in shock, had been since my bosses had fired me when they heard, too sympathetic and sad for me to keep abusing myself working into the ground. Father had been sitting alone as I had come in, my backpack containing last paycheques and severance packages, confused and silence at the sight of a stubbly man bent over an empty glass. We dressed in black on that day, silent on our way to the grounds. Father sobbed as the dirt was pat down with a sick finality. I merely stood shocked, my sad sister pressed into my side and weeping into my thin shirt.

I thought I would have more time with her, to be able to apologize for the way I acted..

  
  


Haruhi attacked her studies in a way that she remembered our mother taking to her work, helping me to do the same. We worked and worked, attaining grades so high that our teachers marveled. I went back to work, only in a single kitchen this time, exercising the recipes my mother and I had created to bring in a payment that we needed and then go home and make the meal again for the family I loved.

Haru brought me a pamphlet in the days that I was to be figuring out which high school I was to go to, which tests I would be taking. ‘Ouran Academy’ it read; a school for rich kids. ‘A school that would serve our futures well’ she told me, fires in her eyes one more.

“This is where I will go Aniki. Would you pave the way again? For me?”

 

I took the test, studying for months beforehand. And then I passed.  Haruhi and I danced in the streets, playing football in the streets with the neighborhood kids as we celebrated. I cooked a feast, my boss giving me extra food on the condition that I would just take life a bit easier once in a while, my father got drunk and sappy, kissing us and hanging around us, sad eyes following us as he saw in us our mother.

As orientation approached, I was working myself into this ground agan, to buy my sister the best present of her life and to afford the designated uniform off this gaudy place. I just thanked the stars I wasn’t a girl, the banana dress they had to wear was so much more expensive than the slacks and blazer I had to, and set up a fund to save for Haru’s uniform in a couple years.

I was a wonder to the people, a ‘Commoner’ amongst the heir of the filthy wealthy. I didn’t interact, I studied and worked my ass off, ignoring extracurricular clubs, for the most part, and didn’t really make friends.

 

Well, I tried not to… Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni were stubborn people. I sat behind Haninozuka-san in our classes and was able to keep up with both him and his taller shadow in the gym classes that I’d been required to take. I’d heard the rumors of his older countenance, sweet like the food he was said to love, but I knew him as solemn and sad. No introductions were made between us until the day I brought in a small cake I’d been experimenting with making. It had the appearance of vanilla, but when eaten chocolate and caramel wa what it tasted of. Haninozuka-san hand looked at it with such longing that my heart nearly had broken, he’d reminded me of when Haru begged for a night time story.. So I’d slid the confection onto his table as I’d gone to dispose of the waste from the rest of my food, not looking to him or Morinozuka-san for the rest of the day. If I wore a smile as Haninozuka-san seemed to be more energetic, then no one need know.

The two had seemed to take that as an invitation for friendship with me, and I found myself paired with them more and more often. Haninozuka-san filled my and Morinozuka-san’s silences happily as time went on, and both extended invitations for him to join in their extracurriculars.. It was out of a fascination of the new action movies that I accepted, and they were pleased to have a blank slate to teach. I was just as quick a learner here as I was when trying out making new foods and soon I came to regard them as my friends. Haruhi was thrilled to see me as happy as I was, and my boss actually cheered when he finally weaseled out of me that I had made friends. For a year, I saved and scraped and paved the way for my imouto, I excelled and clawed my way to the top, exams turning into celebrations of my standing in the school.

Then it was the ending of first year and Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san had quit the kendo and martial arts clubs. A student that would be starting offered them a place in a club he would be formulating in the next year. A place where Haninozuka-san would be encouraged to act and indulged as he so wanted to. I’d also quit the clubs, but only smiled politely and turned down their offers to approach the student on my behalf, instead citing my need for studying for a reason not to join. They had accepted this with sad understanding nods. And we were still friends they said.However, in the next year, they drifted further and further from me, Haninozuka-san too delighted with his new circumstances and Morinozuka-san relieved with the no longer somber aura surrounding his best friend. We still partnered in classes and were amicable, but we weren’t truly friends any longer.

So I poured my energies into improving my studies and my craft. My boss forced me to resign about halfway through the year, saying that he’d secured a place for me working under one of his friends, in a high end part of town. High end was putting it lightly, this restaurant of the standing that I would put royalty on. The said friend of my old boss, he was the head chef of this place, and I was to be his apprentice, apparently.

My Imouto was glad that I had found a place after my sadness when my friendship had become lesser, she said it was good for me to be so happy as she helped me through yet another math problem one night, smiling up at me.

I couldn’t tell her though, of just why I had been so sad they had drifted away and why I hadn’t tried to follow them. Well, I could, I knew that, she would love me and support me just as we loved and supported our father working full time in drag and spending his free time more as Ranka than as Ryouji. I repeated this to myself as I guided her fingers to make swift knife cuts on frozen chicken and braided her hair at night. I told myself that I was being silly as I told her how to react to confession letters and took her to replace her notebooks after hers were doused in water again. At night as we rolled out the futons in our room I was tempted, looking at her with confidence, only to chicken out as I went to say my prayers to the ancestors and kami for the night. She probably did know, my smart sister,  but it was the significance of telling her that made me pause.

In the ending of Second year, I was preparing Haruhi for the day to day of Ouran, trying to convince her, that _Yes, the rich kids were just the way I made them sound, usually._ And trying to scrape together the final scraps of money needed for her uniform. Haruhi passed the entracetest no problem, and them was awarded the scholarship too and it felt like everything was perfect, of course perfect is relative, and only an ideal. Gum is put into Haru’s hair, which she butchers before I get home that night and I laughed uproariously as I cleaned up the terrible uneven look amidst her pouting when I returned. Haruhi said she hadn’t cared about the absence of her hair but I knew it had been another connection to Mother, one that she had treasured despite the hassle that the hair had been with her bedhead and the care it required, so I searched through an older box of Mother’s, and I found hair clips she’d used in school. Giving them to Haru was sort of redundant, my imouto deciding to keep them away for special occasions instead of wearing them as I’d been intending. Either way, she was adorable when it was combed, and scruffy when it wasn’t.

After weeks of battling the post office over the arrival of Haru’s uniform, I found out that her uniform had been lost somewhere in the mail, and that they were looking, but there wasn’t much hope. I had saved for the stupid banana dress since I had started going to the school, I had kept it all secret and hushed as a surprise for her, now she would think that we expected her to handle it all herself. I mean, she probably was already trying to procure her own, fiercely independent person she was, but still.

 

As I trudged home I felt useless. It’s my job to take care of her, to protect her, and that included getting whatever she needed when she needed it. She was, of course studying when I got home, and turn her face up with a happy smile, “No work today Hirohito?”

I plopped down next to her, draping my arm over her narrow shoulders and pulling her pajama clothed self close, yawning with the exhaustion that plagued me this time of year, “Of course not, tomorrow is your orientation, Tasumaki-sensei gave me the night off, with the condition that I made dinner with you, Imouto.”

Haruhi laughed, the tinkling sound filling the small complex with warmth, “Hot pot then? Extra Potato?” Her favorite.

I grinned as I mussed her hair, pulling her up with me as I started into the kitchen “Yeah, sure.”

 

Cooking with her was as fun as it ever was, with flicks of flour aimed at each other and lighthearted teasing being our way to communicate. When the radio cam eon next door, Ishimaru-san hearing us and turning it to the oldies station that he only listened to, we try to sing along, just like we would when it gets dark out and Father still wasn’t home. After all that was left was put into containers for Father and lunches, we sat with steaming teas in our hands, going over the plans for the first day at Ouran again.

“So, the libraries are never, ever quiet? That seems like a lie.. Surely they have better things to do than just to stand around talking?”

The utter incredulity plastered over her face made it hard for me to keep a straight face.. So I didn’t. She tried to swipe at me, annoyance building over her fondness for me.

“Never quiet, I swear to you, I’ll give you 100 yen if any of them are quiet enough for you to study. Oh, and do you wanna wear my uniform tomorrow? I have an extra sweater that a kid lost last year that’ll work if I don’t wear the blazer..”

She rolled her eyes, lips quirking at my uncaring statement that would have me penalized should anyone else find out, too used to me cutting corners,

“Yeah, sure. Are you sure it’ll be okay?”

I shrugged, “The banana dress is late, it’ll have to do. It’s not like they’ll penalize you on the first day, ‘Oh Scholarship Student’.”

She threw the zabuton she was sitting upon at me, fueling my laughter as I layed on the ground to dodge it, and when she realized that I wasn’t stopping anytime soon, said cushion was gathered up and used to beat me, her own peals of jubilance joining my own as the night grew darker. We pushed our futons together, laying together like we used to and whispering to each other like every word was a secret, both amped up for the next day, they day that would be Fujioka Haruhi’s first at Ouran Academy.


	2. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi's first day at Ouran, jeez she's growing up so fast!

 

_~”Maybe you’re my love!”~_

 

Mornings, as always, are hectic.

Haruhi and I stumbled over and into each other, last minute frantic gatherings of notebooks and pencils, and of course the alarm went off late, I was helping Haru look for her contacts when we heard it…

A sickening crack.

Whiplash would be expected from how fast our faces whirled toward the sound. 

Father was there, his eyes wide and horrified as his foot slowly lifted to reveal the smashed case.

We both let out sighs of resigned disappointment, and I went to fetch her old prescription glasses. The picture of nerdiness, they were, thick frames that obscured almost her entire face. I was helpless to stop the amused chuckles that tore from my throat. The light that reflected off them dulled as she tilted her head, pouting up at me, 

“What?!”

My laughs grew louder at her indignant expression, mirth truly overflowing and bubbling from my insides.

“You look like Okaa-sama Haru-chii, when she was working at night..”

An arm draped over my shoulder as she softened,

“Hiro-chan is right. You look just like Kotoko. I’m proud of you..”

Father seemed to droop though, pouting playfully and letting large alligator tears drip from his eyes

“Why couldn’t I help you with the paperwork though?! You even let Hiro-chan help!! Papa should help!”

I could see the fondness that swallowed her figure, despite the small amounts of irritation from the recurring argument. She stretched up to peck Father’s cheek, 

“I didn’t want to bother you. Now, have a nice day, get some sleep, okay Papa?”

Father scooped her into a tight hug, cooing over her cuteness.

I just slipped away to pull on my shoes, a smile stretching my own lips. Haru joined me after a second, pulling her own loafers on from her spot on the ground. 

“So, I start today.. Ouran Academy.”

I smile at her fondly, 

“Today you will experience the playground of the rich and beautiful, yes. I’ll be in Music Room #5 at lunch if you can’t find quiet. It’ll be just me, so.. Don’t feel like a bother.”

I drape an arm around her, pulling the blazer clad form of my sister close, 

“You’ve gotten so big. Soon I won’t be needed to pave the way, huh?”

She laughs at me, shrugging off my arm as she gathers her bag together. Her hair is wild and sticks up into spikes and my blazer is just a bit too big for her, but she’s cute. Her hands turn my head down as she begins to tie my hair back for me, the long strands that often conceal my face being pulled into something spiky and less bothersome. 

“You may not need to pave the way anymore, but you are still my brother Hirohito. We’re not going to be separated anytime soon.”

 

I will not admit to how reassuring that was for me, my younger sister comforting me that she wasn’t leaving me alone.. But a weight was lifted from me.

“Thank you.”

Perhaps this term wouldn’t be so bad.. I should put past grudges aside.. It’s not like my friends knew why I’d been so quiet toward them..

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

“Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san. Were your vacations pleasant?”

The two personifications of opposites turned to me, curious as I smiled pleasantly at them, slowly settling into my assigned seat for the term. It took a minute for them to relax, and I wondered what was wrong as I set my bag down, only for Haninozuka-san to beam at me brilliantly and Morinozuka even cracked a slight smile.

“Ah! Fuji-san! It was great! Me and Takashi and Usa-chan went to America! We trained lots..”

The small blonde boy trailed off, pouting,

“I was really tired after the plane.” 

I let out a small laugh, which had his head swinging up and Morinozuka-san’s small smile becoming more relaxed, 

“Ah, flying sounds very tiring. Was America fun at least?”

His blonde locks went flying as he nodded wildly, “Yeah! The sweets were really good! We went to this place with really good cake, and they even made ice cream too!”

I smiled at Haninozuka-san as I offered him and Morinozuka-san small clementines, 

“That’s wonderful, I’m glad it went well.”

“Thank you.”

I smiled at Morinozuka-san, carefully adjusting my glasses from a corner of the frame, “It’s my pleasure.”

“Fuji-san, Fuji-san, how was your break?! And can you help me peel this, please, Fuji-san!”

I grinned as I carefully began to peel the fruit, “Aa. My break was calm. I obtained permission to work, so I was busy mostly. And I got to spend more time with my sister.”

I offered the fruit back to Haninozuka-san after separating it into all the small sections, his beaming brightening, “Fuji-san that’s great! Where do you work?”

I blinked at him slowly, pulling out my textbook and notes, a light flush beginning to sprout. I hadn’t been expecting him to ask.

“Aa… You’re curious?”

Haninozuka-san nodded, head bobbing happily again as a deep voice responded too, Morinozuka-san even voicing his own curiosity, it seemed. “Yeah.”

I self consciously attempted to duck behind my hair, only to belatedly remember it’d been pulled back…. So I practically head banged a bit. Fantastic… I must look ridiculous.

“I uh.. I work for Tatsumaki Otsukai, at The Ryōtei.”

Minutes passed.

I stared down at my table, my bandaid wrapped fingers tracing scratches in the wood. 

“WaaaAAAA! Hiro-chan! Really!!!! You work _there???_ We go there all the time! I love the cake! Especially that new dark chocolate, raspberry, mint-” Haninozuka-san continued to ramble on about the menu, somehow naming off all the dishes that I had helped to create and perfect time after time, the ones that had become my favorites, really. I looked to Morinozuka-san for help, my cheeks burning as I scratched at the bandaid on my chin from a recent blistering burn, only to be met with an open mouthed expression from the taller teen. 

“-nd Takashi’s favorite is that dark chocolate and lime mousse, I think it’s sour, but he really really likes it; like as much as I like cake! As much as I like strawberries! Oh! And did you know that the strawberry shortcake is really good!!” 

He beamed at me insistently, a delighted grin taking over his face, “Is that why your cake was so good? Did you make it yourself Hiro-chan??” 

I let out a startled laugh, not noticing the sight of others becoming startled and looking toward us, “Maa, Haninozuka-san, I do tend to be the one to have cooked all my lunches, but you flatter me so..” 

The young looking boy beamed at me, practically sparkling, 

“I-”

 

“Good Morning class. I will now call roll. Please take your seats.”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Lunch came soon. 

I was left to recline into my own book in the quiet space of yet another abandoned music room in the west wing. My sleeves long since pushed up so that the numerous plasters on my skin wouldn’t be rubbed off by the material of my shirt or the filched sweater I’d worn. The sweater was balled up and placed under my head, propping it up slightly. 

Alarmingly, I heard a muffled scream from the hallway and the slamming of doors.

Standing, I nearly sprinted out, rushing to the other occupied music room; I had never known _that_ club to take customers under duress, but.. perhaps they were desperate? 

 

**_In the distance the first of six lightbulbs flickers on._ **

 

I flung the doors open just as Haruhi stumbled backwards, a blonde 2nd year pushed into her personal space and waay too close to her face as she leant away. I skid forward, my face slamming into the floor as I slid on my stomach, arms outstretched to catch the opulent vase that wobbled so precariously.  I let out a sigh of relief as it softly impacted with my arms, quickly rolling over and pulling it protectively to my chest. 

“Aniki! You’re bleeding!” “Hiro-chan!” “Hirohito?!”

Three voices called out in panic as I just laid on the floor. Sighing, I sat up, safely securing the vase in my lap as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“Oh, it’s no issue Haru-chii. Would you mind fetching me a couple tissue though? Kyoya-kun, please secure the vases more thoroughly, we are both aware of how overzealous Suou-san becomes at times.” 

Haruhi darted away as the raven haired boy I’d referred to came closer to take the vase from my lap,

“Ah, yes senpai, I will take that into account. My apologies.”

I tried to smile at the over achieving young man I’d become familiar with, he merely nodded to me as he backed away, placing the vase back upon its pedestal. I heard a sniffle from my left and quickly looked down, ignoring the repercussions of the action for my nose.

“Aa.. Haninozuka-san, what’s the matter? Did you get hurt?”

I became alarmed, worried, and continued in my newly nasal sounding voice

“Did I hit you? Oh dear, I’m sorry..”

Morinozuka sat to my right, patting my head, and I didn’t even have time to look up to question him as Haninozuka-san flung himself to my chest.

“You’re bleeding Hiro-chan, does it hurt? Do you want Takashi to kiss it better? Or Usa-chan??” 

He offered his pink rabbit to me, who is left blinking rapidly, and slowly shaking my head.

“N-no? No, I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt. It’ll stop bleeding in a minute.”

White tissues were shoved into my face and I perked up, carefully taking them to wipe away the blood that had coated my face. After that task was taken care of, I shoved little wads of the tissue up my nostrils to keep the blood at bay. 

“Aah, thank you Haru-chii, I appreciate it.” 

Said sister frowned at me as I began to stand, the wad of dirtied tissue in on hand as my free hand prodded the rest of my face. 

“Your eye is bruised again, I think. And Where did your glasses end up Aniki? I leave you alone for half a day…”

I laughed at her as I threw the tissues into the waste bin, “Haru-chii, you almost broke a renaissance vase that was going to be auctioned off. The bidding was to start at ¥8 million.”

I watched with horror as she effectively broke, toppling over… and managing to nail both pedestals holding vases. 

The sound of the porcelain shattering will forever haunt my nightmares, and I felt encased in rock as I realized just what had happened

“Haru…..”

 

“Fujioka-senpai, Fujioka-san. The combined cost of those was estimated to be approximately 19¥ billion.”

The air left my chest with a woosh as twin voices echoed that declaration with a, **“What a shame, after narrowly avoiding breaking just one the first time..”**

I almost wanted to cry.

“Ootori-kun. Is there an acceptable payment plan we could set up, by any chance?”

The bespectacled boy was cut off by a flourish of the tall blonde that had been chasing Haruhi earlier, 

“Have you commoners ever heard the phrase: ‘When in Rome, do as the Romans do’?”

I felt my eyes go wide, “Wha-?”

“Starting today you two will be the Host Club’s Dogs!!”

 

I could hear the faint whimper from Haruhi, a choked off whisper of ‘Mom..’ leaving her as she went into shock.

I just irritably ripped the elastic from my hair and let it tumble down, rubbing at my scalp before tying back up, scowling so furiously that I saw the mirror image boys and Suou-kun wince and back off as I turned to Kyoya-san. 

“How much are your weekly catering fees? Could I help in that way?”

He eyed me shrewdly, “An interesting proposition to be sure, senpai. But do you actually have any formal training? I hadn’t noted any in your file..” 

Before I could even open my mouth to defend my hard earned skills, a shrill voice sounded from next to me as a large hand holding a wet cloth gently rubbed at the blood at my neck and stained into my shirt.

“Hiro-chan works at The Ryotei! With Ostukai-sama!! He’s amazing and makes really good cakes, please Kyo-chan! Can he make the snacks from now on?? Please! Please! Please!”

I felt as red as the blood rushing to my cheeks as Haninozuka-san practically sang my praises to our kouhai. 

Kyoya-kun sighed, writing into his ever present book as he observed us, my two classmates almost taking a guarding stance around me, who must look quite pathetic, covered in colourful plasters and new blood.

“I suppose.. That a trial period could be established, so we could see if we like your work. Is this acceptable Fujioka-senpai?”

Though it was phrased as a question, my kouhai had such a bearing that it was clear that the sentence was just a statement masquerading as a kind offer.

One that I would be a fool not to take.

“Thank you Kyoya-san. I will do my best to impress you.”

I bowed neatly to the younger male, a sign of respect not often shown to people younger than yourself, but hell, who did I care?! 

Haninozuka-san rocketed at me, his deceivingly strong arms wrapping around my neck as his legs similarly wrapped about my waist, “Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan! You’re gonna make us cakes now, right?!”

I laughed as Morinozuka-san pat my head again, he even smiled, both of us amused at the smaller man’s fondness for sweets.

“Yes Haninozuka-san, it seems like I will be. Is that okay?”

He nodded furiously, and one could almost see puppy ears sprout from his head as he beamed,

“Oh, I’m so excited Hiro-chan! Yay!!!”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Returning to class afterward had kinda sucked. I’d had to pull my filched sweater on over my now bloodied shirt, and I could feel the edges of my sticky plasters pull away from my skin, tugged by the fibers of the yellow pull over; on the plus side, the removal of the wads of tissue from my nose was able to be done.. By the time I’d reached my Culinary elective course, my last class of the day and a replacement to the phys ed class I’d taken last term, I was debating just going shirtless in general so that I wouldn’t have to reapply the coverings over my numerous slices and burns. 

A tap on my shoulder distracted me while I was preparing today’s recipe, something simple for the instructor to gauge our skill level. Looking up revealed Morinozuka-san, and I smiled at him, raising a hand in greeting and trying to ignore the pulling of plasters.

“Aa, are you taking this course too?”

He nodded.

“Well.. welcome.”

He nodded again, placing a hand on my head and gently rubbing the top, “Could I be your partner?”

I tilted my head as I directed a close eyed smile toward him,

“If you wish too. I’ve been told I’m a bit.. Chaotic in the kitchen. So, good luck.”

Opening my eyes revealed him wearing a small smile. 

“Yeah.”

I grinned as I went back to setting up my-our station for the class today, wincing somewhat as some of the plasters began to fail. 

“Hirohito-san.”

I turned back to Morinozuka-san, “Yes? Is something wrong?”

He was nearly frowning, his dark eyes peering into my own lighter ones suspiciously, 

“You’re hurt?”

I shrugged. “I get hurt a lot. My plasters are a bit uncomfortable with the full sleeves, and I lent Haru-chii my extra shirt this morning.” 

He was silent for a second, before turning and digging into his bag, leaving me curiously looking on. When he turned back, he was holding white cloth in his hand, which was extended to me.

“Here.”

I couldn’t help but just blink for a second, staring up at him.

“Aa… Morinozuka-san?”

He pushed it closer to me, “Here.”

I slowly took it, examining what was revealed to be a much too large shirt. 

“Oh.. Thank you Morinozuka-san. If you’ll excuse me.”

I turned around and began to pull off my own irritating tops, carefully making sure all of my plasters stayed secured to my skin, and then buttoned up Morinozuka-san’s shirt. I had to cuff the sleeves many more times than I would my own, and the collar dipped enough that you could see the pink plaster on my left clavicle, but the silky material was light and didn’t pull on the bandaids, so that counted as a plus.

Turning around I placed my folded up clothes into my own bag, before noticing Morinozuka-san intensely examining the recipe for today.

“Aa, banana’s foster french toast. An American recipe, but it’s easy and sweet. Thank you for letting me borrow this Morinozuka-san, I’ll return it as soon as I can.”

He turned to me and nodded, stoic as ever as he cocked his head, “You’ve made it?”

I nodded, “I have. I’ll be teaching you now, huh?”

My gleeful smile was returned by one of Morinozuka-san’s small ones, 

“Yeah.”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

After classes ended for the day, I walked with Morinozuka-san to gather Haninozuka-san from his own language class, having taken both boys’ bags despite their protests, we then all proceeded to walk to the ‘abandoned’ music room that facilitated the club that we were now all apart of.

Upon entering, I set all three bags down on a couch that Haninozuka-san had gestured to, and was promptly shown to a kitchen off of the room by the 2nd year Vice President.

“Today is about quality and quantity. Club activities start in 2 hours, good luck senpai.”

I smiled at him as I grabbed an apron and tied a washcloth around my head, “Thank you for this Kyoya-kun. Is there something specific that you might like me to make for you?”

He blinked at me, a little shocked, I think, maybe, perhaps..

“I’m not very fond of sweets… but perhaps something with chocolate and oranges?” 

I nodded, easily beginning to move in what was a higher tech and emptier kitchen than I’d ever worked in, 

“As you wish, Kyoya-san.”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Two hours passed quickly, and soon enough the various treats I’d created and daintily decorated were carefully arranged onto several serving charts. 

Savory snacks like sandwiches and small, nutty, filling things were on one, and gluten free things on another, and there was another cart for vegan, and another for lactose free items. The remaining deserts were separated by levels of sweetness and richness and I slowly wheel one after the other out of the heavenly smelling room that I’d been working in for what felt like too short of a time.

Everyone but Haruhi seemed to be shocked when I came in, she merely looked up briefly from a list she’d been handed, assumably for groceries, and then looked back down. 

I swept three specific plates off of the carts after all of them were out, distributing the sweets upon them to Kyoya-san, Morinozuka-san, and Haninozuka-san. 

“I hope this is to your liking.”

I bowed briefly before backing off, wandering to where the mirror images were bent over, examining a delicately flower-iced cake.

“Wow, so detailed.” “Did he really have the time to do this?” “Hikaru, do you think we could get Mom to hire him instead of that weird American cook?” “We can try, Kaoru.”

I let myself smile, 

“I’ll take that as a compliment then?”

The two gingers whirled around to face me, grinning wide catlike smirks, 

**“Oh yes, a compliment. What is your name again, Honor student?”**

I bow to them a bit, “Hirohito Fujioka. Pleased to meet you.”

Upon straightening, I was faced with a shrewd look, 

“You are-” “Haruhi’s brother?”

I nodded. They circled around me, and I fought the urge to fidget, barely.

“You’re cute.” “But two gay honor students in one family?” “Sounds a little suspicious..”

The two glared at me a bit, leaning closer to my slightly shorter frame, intimidating me, 

**“Did you cheat?”**

I was stiff enough to replace wood for a table, I knew, and my eyes must’ve been as wide as open as the window across the room, but my mouth just soundlessly opened and closed. Evil grins spread over their faces, 

**“Oh? Did we strike a chord?”**

A blur was launched before I could even imagine a response to that, and I was pulled into a spinning top by my year mate, 

“Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan! That was amazing! Even Kyo-chan liked it, and he doesn’t like sweets! Are you magical Hiro-chan?!”

I felt my world spinning even as I knew we stopped, and I tried to focus on the smaller male in front of me. I slowly crouched down to be eye to eye with him, 

“Magic? No, I don’t think so, thank you for the compliment.” 

He beamed at me, arms wrapping around me again to squeeze me into a tight hug, 

“You’re amazing Hiro-chan!”

I chuckled as I stood, scooping him up carefully as I began to wander back toward the sitting area, 

“Aa, thank you Haninozuka-san. I am flattered.”

He beamed at me as I handed him over to Morinozuka-san carefully, said male sending me his own smile before Ii brushed off my hands and went to speak with the man in charge of my hiring.

“Hirohito Fujioka. You are… talented. Welcome to the club. Your debt will be worked off as an hourly wage, and the money needed for supplies is not included in your debt as the food fund is specifically for this purpose. Please let me know if your require anything else.”

I nodded to Kyoya Ootori, a frightening young man, 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you. Please take care of me.”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Later on, I was serving all the customers, silently refilling cups and giving each lady her wish in regards to the snacks. Haninozuka-san’s table seemed to be in a constant state of refills, but I found myself more flattered by that than anything close to annoyed.

Haruhi was returning with a bag of groceries as I set a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of Haninozuka-senpai. 

I could hear the sounds of Suou-san flirting with a woman as she slowly shuffled in, 

 

“Tamaki-kun, what’s your favorite kind of song?”

He pulled off a wink, “The tune that reminds me of you, of course.”

A different girl, “I baked you a cake today Tamaki-kun, would you like to try some for me?”

He leant in and tilted her chin up sweetly, “Only if you’ll feed it to me, my darling..”

“Oh.. Tamaki-kun.. You’re so dreamy..”

She was released and let fall back into the pillows on the couch they occupied, her face a rosy blush.

“Tamaki-sama, I heard… That the host club is keeping some sort of un-pedigreed little kitten…?” It was a young woman with cold eyes.. Her hair a similar colour to my own. She seemed to smirk smugly at the leader of the club, as if staking a wordless claim of him.

Said leader let out a chuckle, 

“I wouldn’t exactly call him a kitten.. More like.. Oh!”

He’d seen Haru and was calling her over now, “Speak of the devil, Haruhi-kun, did you get everything on our list, little piglet?” 

I silent went around refilling cups for his table, careful to be as unobtrusive as possible when the cold young woman set her eyes upon me for a second, before gazing back to Haruhi and Suou-san.

Suou-san had been inspecting the good she’d brought back, “Wait a minute, what is this?”

In his hand he held a jar of instant coffee. 

I had to hold back a chuckle as I could see the beginnings of a headache trap Haruhi in their clutches.

“Just what it looks like, It’s coffee.” Oh, she sounded so tired already.. Maybe I should intervene?

“I’ve never seen this name brand before.. Is this the kind of coffee that’s already ground?”

Her tone was blank as she answered him, “What do you mean? It’s instant coffee.”

His head tilted, and the girls around him, except the cold one, echoed my sister

“Instant?”

He bent over the jar slightly 

“Woah! It’s commoner’s coffee, where you only have to add water, right?! I think I’ve heard of this!”

More girls gather around, “I didn’t know there was such a thing..” “So, it’s true that commoners don’t even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans?”

A chorus of ‘Mhm’s’ came from the many girls, along with several nods.

Kyoya-san and the twins gather around the back of the couch, peering down at the label, concentrated, 

“Wow, commoners are pretty smart..” 

“It says it’s 100 grams for 300 -” “That’s a pretty incredible price drop…” **“It’s a lot less than we normally pay.”**

Haru hunched in on herself a bit, becoming irritated and a tad self conscious with all this stupid attention, “I’ll go back and buy something else, jeez, excuse me fore not getting you expensive beans..”

 

“No!”

Suou-san shot up from his seat on the couch,  “Wait, I’m going to give this a try!”

 

The gathered gasp, Haru gets even more irritated, the young red haired lady holds a damn fine poker face

 

“I will drink this coffee!!”

The masses applaud, one can almost see my sister’s temple begin to throb, and the young lady’s face flashes with something ugly and hateful.

 

“Well then, come over here Haruhi, and make some of this commoner’s coffee.”

I see her begin to straighten up, her eyes more irritated than I’ve ever seen them; so I dart over, patting her shoulder, “I’ll take care of it Haru-chii, can you handle the next pot of tea?”

She slumps, giving me a small fond smile, “Yeah.. thanks Aniki.” the teapot changes hands and I go and set up a line of cups. A spoonful of coffee mix is poured into each cup, and then I pour steaming water into each elegant glass. The bitter smell spreads into the srea as the mix dissolves and I quietly step to the side, letting several girls come forward to take cups.

 

“I don’t know if I should drink this..” “I think my father would be angry if I drink this..”

They murmur amongst themselves, seeming to worry about the taboo action of partaking in a product aiming at a lower class than they were accustomed. I could practically hear Haru’s thoughts as she began to refill teacups, ending with the red haired customer of Suou-san’s. I don’t pay close enough attention to the words they exchange, but the almost bewildered look on Haru’s face has me wishing I did.

 

Suou-san steps forward, twirling and dipping a girl into his arms, “What if I let you drink it from my mouth?”

Said girl goes sored that I worry for her health, swaying a bit in his arms as the girls surrounding them squeal of the blonde teen’s dreaminess, dazedly answering a mostly rhetorical question “Well then I would drink it..”

Passing by Haru, I snicker as I hear her mumble, _“Good grief..”_  

 

I told you what to expect, my little sister, I really did.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

I’m rolling a savory cart passed a few tables, unobtrusively handing out small finger sandwiches when I hear the sound of whining, not unlike a younger sibling. Looking up reveals one of the twins in a defensive posture, and I feel my eyebrows climb as he brother goes to comfort him, and _Woah, that’s a bit close.._ I glance was and keep moving, ignoring that table, as I decide to do whenever possible because the flush upon my cheeks.. Yeah I’m not real comfortable with that.

 

Minutes later my yearmates are walking in, returning from the club meeting that Morinozuka-san had to attend, and I switch out carts to bring something sweet to the table their guests are expecting them at, Haninozuka-san is yawning from his place on Morinozuka-san’s back, 

“Sorry... we’re late.”

A beaming girl responds to them with glee, “Hey Honey, Hi Mori,”

 _So Informal… are they regulars?_  I ponder the lack of honorifics as I refill their teacups.

“We’ve been waiting for you guys..”

Haninozuka-san yawns again, rubbing his eyes, “I’m sorry, I feel asleep waiting for Takashi’s Kendo club meeting to end..”

A group glance toward the tall, dark haired male setting down his childhood friend, and many let out soft awe’s as Haninozuka-san yawns again, “..and I’m still not… completely awake..”

 

Haninozuka-san perks up a bit as he sees the cake, and then further when he spots my sister speaking to Kyoya-san, bouncing that way excitedly. I let out a soft laugh as I serve a couple more sweets to the ladies at the table, missing the soft look sent to me by Morinozuka-san as we all watch Haninozuka-san tackle Haru into a hug, excited.

“Haru-chan, do you wanna have some cake with me?”

She sways, her eye practically spinning inside her head as she queasily answers, “No.. I don’t really like sweets…”

He frowns for a minute, his head turning toward me for a second before turning back with an even brighter smile, holding his soft bunny up toward her, “Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?!”

She stares at the bunny, her light eyes examining the plush for all it’s worth for a good solid minute, as if seeking out all details about it, “I guess… it is kinda cute…”

 

**_In the distance the second of six lightbulbs flickers on._ **

 

Haninozuka-san is grinning as he darts back to his table, calling over his shoulder for Haru to take care of the pink plush as he cheerfully gets back to his customers. I spare a glance to Haruhi, who is once again speaking to Kyoya-san, as I continue on my duties of tending to everyone’s needs.. It looks like Suou-san’s session is ending, so I begin to clear up those dishes as said male goes to join the Vice President of the club and my sister in conversation.

I see her jolt forward from the corner of my eye, “-Dasa-oka-kun…” is being said from Suou-san, and it’s only my general amusement as the pensive expression that Haru takes on after a minute that keeps me from going over as my blonde kouhai continues to speak to her.

 

It’s minutes later when I do get the leave to wander over to her, and I’m wiping my hands on my pants as I listen to her think out loud, Suou-san continuing to talk of trivial things in the background,

“-wish I could remember that word... hm... -”

The twins join us in watching the blode leader of the club, standing just behind us two, 

“-maybe…. A pain… in the neck?  No…. there’s something more precise..”

Suouo-san begins to approach, “But above all else, Haruhi-kun, you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be..”

She jolts, her balled up hand smacking into the palm of her free hand, “I got it!”

He blinks at her, “Oh? Did I strike a chord?”

“Obnoxious!”

He freezes, expression crumpling as the twins swoop in, draping their arms over Haru’s shoulders and laughing so hard they use her for balancing, **“You’re a hero, alright..”**

Haru’s face twists with guilt, “Sorry Tamaki-senpai.. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me..”

The previously distraught man bounces back up, the perfect picture of princely charm as he creeps closer to Haru again, “I see, I see! Then let me share another skill with you!”

“...Well he got over that quick…”

 

The twins’ heads tilt, but only one speaks this time.. It’s the twin that was whining earlier, I absently notice as I begin to turn away, almost bumping into Kyoya-san, “Boss?”

“Call me king!” The energetic blonde provides with his hand outstretched toward us, 

 

“You can teach him all the basics of hosting as much as you want…” “But he’s not going to get far looking like he does…” 

We all survey Haruhi’s dress. Scruffy hair, baggy shirt and blazer, glasses that obscure most of her face.

On of the twins steps closer to her front, “He’s not exactly Host Club material, but perhaps if these glasses went..”

He and his brother freeze in front of her, and I know that they’re just a little shocked at just how large and clear Haru’s bright eyes are. Suou-san rushes forward, staring down at her as Haru grows defensive, “Hey, I need those! I did have contacts but they got stepped on..”

 

SNAP

 

“Hikaru, Kaoru!”

The twins salute, draggin Haru off, “Right!”

 

“Kyoya! Contact the hair designer!”

The dark haired boy whips out a phone and begins to dial, “Roger.”

 

“Mori-senpai! Go arrange the contact lenses!”

Morinozuka-san darts off and Haninozuka-san bounces forth, 

“What about me Tama-chan?!”

 

He blinks. “Honey-senpai..”

Haninozuka-san grows tense with anticipation, 

“Go have some cake.”

 

Haninozuka-san slumps to his table with some aforementioned cake, sad.. So I pop over to him and sit down next to Usa-chan.

He blinks at me before beaming, “Hiro-chan!”

 

We commence to have a cheerful discussion while waiting for our last yearmate to return, unaware of the changes happening to my sister as guests begin to file out of the club for the time being.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

**_In the distance the third and fourth of six lightbulbs flickers on._ **

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Haninozuka-san has demolished a stack of cakes and is napping with Usa-chan on the table, my hair elastic has long since been pulled out to relieve my scalp of the tight pressure pulling it, and the rest of the Host Club stands congregated by the curtains that Haru was changing behind.

“Senpai?”

Suou-san sighs, “Aren’t you done yet?”

Haru steps out, adjusting her tie and holding my uniform out to me. Her hair is combed, trimmed, and parted to compliment her large eyes and sweet face. She has new contacts, allowing said eyes to be seen, and the uniform fits like a glove, making her narrow hips and slim frame seem boyish and handsome. I grin at her as I take my shirts, pulling off Morinozuka-san’s button up to pull them on, leaving my own properly fitting uniform being what’s on my body as I fold up the borrowed shirt. It’s tighter than I remember due to my gaining a few centimeters of height and some muscle since I’d first gotten it, but that was the point of getting it intentionally a bit larger than needed.. Haru fusses with my hair, batting the curtain away from my eyes as I grin at her.

 

There’s silence for a second, and then chatter breaks out, 

“So cute! Just like pretty girls!!”

I blink wildly at Suou-san, surprised by the plural, only to find the hosts just as much staring at me as Haru.

“Haru-chan you look so cute! Hiro-chan, you too! You look nice with your hair down!”

“If we had known that’s how you looked sooner..” “We would’ve helped you sooner!”

Kyoya-san even adds in his two cents with an amused, “Who knows, maybe they’ll draw in some customers..”

 

Suou-san grins, an aura of sparkles almost surrounding him as he looks to Kyoya-san, “Y’know, that’s what I was thinking!”

 

Haru looks up, alarmed, and I feel dread swell in my chest.

 

“Our Errand Boys are moving up the ranks!”

 

Haru flinches as Suou-san swivels to motion at us, 

 

“Starting today you are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you and if you can get 100 customers to request your, each, then we will forgive your ¥19 billion debt!”

 

 Haru goes a bit weak, “A host?”

I decide there’s nothing left for me to do but laugh.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

As Haruhi gets her first lessons on Hosting from the ‘King’, I’m discussing what I shall be doing with Kyoya-san. 

“Well Senpai, you being our chef does help us financially, but you hosting would help you, and draw more attention to us.. So we’re at an impasse, wouldn’t you say?”

I nodded to him, carefully watching the way that he’s catalouging everything around us, “I think we could up with a compromise, no? Perhaps… I take fewer hosting appointments, if anyone requests me at all, and still provide food, but each host takes care of serving his customers himself?”

Kyoya-san pauses, thinking it over, and then nods, “I suppose that is acceptable Senpai, thank you for the thought.”

I left him with a smile, already compiling lists of what would need to be done each night so that I can have food ready for club the next day and how often lunch will have to be worked through.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

_The Fujioka’s are officially open for business~_

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

I’m sitting at a table near a window, my hair was left down, but carefully brushed, and though I lack my lazer, my form fitting uniform shirt is being worn with it’s tie, sleeves once again rolled up.

Three young women sit across from me, each pretty and smiling at me.

“So, Hirohito-senpai, do you have any hobbies?”

“I heard you cook?”

“Oh, I heard that too! I heard that you’ve taken over catering for the club on top of being a host! Where did you learn?”

I smile at them, distractedly brushing my hair from my face as I lean forward, also adjusting the thin glasses I wear, I just had to make them feel nice, right? Be a friend, a confidant? I don’t necessarily have to flirt.. right?

 

“Aa, Shio-chan, Tana-chan, Kioshi-chan, I do enjoy cooking with all my heart. My mother taught me how..”

I pause, looking for Haruhi for a second, only to see her with a somber look upon her face.. Aah.. great minds…

“She died when me and my brother were very young you see.. And Haruhi took over all the household chores, except that. I was afraid he was going to burn himself, you see, so I claimed that chore for myself. When Haruhi got older, I taught him to cook, just like our Mother taught me, and we’ll recreate Okaa-sama’s recipes together… It’s our way of connecting with her, y’know? Feeling like she’s still here with us.. Plus, when everything turns out well, and we don’t burn down the house, Tou-chan loves it when we cook.”

My eyes focused back upon the young women, and grew alarmed as I saw tears collected in their eyes. I stand immediately, hurrying over to their sides, kneeling on the ground beside them all

“Oh no, oh, I’m sorry, have I upset you?”

 I gently brush away the tears from each of their faces, too focused on being calming the upset to notice the blushes bleeding over their cheeks.

Kioshi-chan is the one to speak, “No Hirohito-senpai, we’re just moved.. You love your brother very much, and you seem to have cared greatly for your mother..” she trails off, only for Tana-chan and Shio-chan to chorus together, **“It’s cute!”**

I back off, sitting back on my feel and tilting my head at then, 

“Cute?”

Their faces go pink, “Senpai! May we request you tomorrow!?”

_Wait, what??_

 

I beam at them, “Of course, I look forward to seeing you again, please take care of yourselves until then, okay?”

 

They nod at me, smiling happily now.

 

“Haruhi! Senpai! Come here! I want you to meet someone!”

 

I slowly stand as Suou-san calls for me and Haru, bidding my customers goodbye politely.

 

Suou-san is sitting with red haired young young with cold eyes, and he grins at us as we stand in front of them, “This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji..”

I see Haru pause as I immediately bow to her, though she follows after a second, 

“It’s nice to meet you Princess..” “I’m honored to meet you, Ayanokoji-san.”

 

Suou-san springs forward, whirling Haruhi into a hug as Ayanokoji-san just blinks. I sigh as haru struggles, calling out for help, 

“-That air of bashfulness was good! Amazingly good!”

“Uhm.. Tamakia-sama..”

“Mori-senpai! Help me!”

 

I snicker softly as Morinozuka-san darts over, lifting Haruhi clear out of Suou-san’s grasp. Both my sister and my Kouhai seem to be surprised as it’s done so smoothly, Morinozuka-san lifting her clear above his head.. Wait.. his hands…. 

I laugh harder as Morinozuka-san’s eyes widen.

 

**_In the distance the fifth of six lightbulbs flickers on._ **

 

“Uhm.. Mori-senpai, you really didn’t have to go that far..” Suou-san is obviously put out and surprised by this show, but the guests seem to be titillated, except…

 

I watch as Ayanpkoji-san’s eyes grow icy, unmindful of the chaos of Suou-san teasing my sister as she finishes her tea and stands, leaving slowly. My attention is stolen when Haninozuka-san calls for more cake though, so I don’t see her sneak into the kitchen… nor do I spot her as she takes Haruhi’s bag as she leaves the music room.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

I’m humming as I come into the kitchen, switching out empty carts with ones full of delicacies, but that stops in an instant. 

There’s a pot on the stove, flaming, and a cloth is have in and half out of it, black smoke is pouring through the air and I let out an involuntary wracking cough as I charge forward.

I grab the lid to the pot, dumping the entire cloth into the pot instead of risking it catching fire to something else if I pull it out. The flames grow higher, smoke more noxious as I slam the lid onto the pot, my hands burning from the sheer heat that the metal conducts so easily.

I’m panting and coughing as I hold the lid down, not daring to risk letting up for fear of the flames growing, 

I need to snuff the fire.

 

Twin shouts of alarm almost have me whirling around, but soon there’s water soaking me and I can’t help but laugh.

**“Senpai! How could you be so stupid!?”**

 

The mirror images dart forward, opening up windows as they approach, but halt as they catch sight of flames still licking the lid I’m keeping clenched to the pot, **“Senpai?!”**

 

I nod to the boy on my left, “Hikaru-san, please go fetch Kyoya-san for me?” I don’t notice the two freezing as I turn to look at the twin on my right, “Kaoru-san, would you mind turning off this stove burner?” 

I’m left blinking for a second as they stare at me, but the sound of the pot’s hissing halting for a second spurs them into motion, and I’m left relieved as they execute the requested actions.

 

Kyoya-san runs in with Hikaru-san on his heels as I’m sticking my hands into the freezer, the pot having been emptied and taken care of by me and Kaoru-san.

“Senpai? Hikaru said there was a fire?”

I’m red faced as I chuckled to my taller kouhai, “Aa, Kyoya-san, just doughnuts getting out of control. Would you mind telling me where you keep the fire extinguisher in here?”

 

All three teens look at me, not a single one buying the lie, but each in awe of me, daring to lie to the ‘Shadow King’, smiling innocently at them even as my hands twitch in pain.

 

“Hirohito-senpai, what happened? I don’t remember doughnuts being on the menu… In fact, I don’t recall you having to need to use the stovetop at all for today’s menu..”

 

I chuckle again, shrugging as I withdraw my hands from the freezer and step to the waste bin, gently pulling deadened skin from the tips of my right hand’s fingers, ignoring the inhales of all three, 

“Just an accident, y’know, no need to worry.”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

I’m on serving duty later, as Ayanokoji-san requests Haruhi. My hands are slathered in Aloe Vera and ache something fierce, but so far the only ones to know that I’ve been hurt are the three that knew of the fire earlier. I’m humming almost inaudibly as I pour their tea, watching the steam waft up silently amidst the heavy tension between my sister and the customer, before moving on to the next table.

 

Haninozuka-san has drawn me into a conversation about the tea when we hear the scream.

 

Ayanokoji is on the floor, Haruhi is knelt above her in a compromising position, and the table has been kicked over, the tea set shattered.

 

“No Haruhi! Don’t! Somebody help, he just attacked me!! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!”

 

The twins slide over and poor water down on them before Haruhi is given the chance to blink.

 

I abandon my tea set and dart to Haruhi’s side, uncaring of the puddle on the tile floor as I plop down next to her and protectively pull my sister close.

 

Suou-san pulls Ayanokoji-san up as I wipe water from Haru’s face, “Tamaki-sama, do something please, Haruhi-kun attacked me..”

Suou-san wipes water from her face and hair gently, a sad frown upon his face, “How disgraceful..”

She recoils, her eyes going wide, “Tamaki-sama?”

His eyes glare into her, cold blue, “You threw Haruhi’s bag into the pond, didn’t you?”

Before she can even begin to deny it, the twins step forward, “And set the fire in the kitchen too..” “After all, Senpai hadn’t even turned on the oven today yet because of all of his requests,” “He made them yesterday in preparation!”

Suou-san’s eyes widen as they dart to me, faintly whispering in shock “Fire?”

Ayanokoji-san isn’t surprised, only defensive, 

“You don’t know that! Do you have any proof?”

Kyoya-san, Haninozuka-san, and Morinozuka-san step closer to me and Haru, where we’re remaining on the ground, eyes fixed upon the blonde and redhead. 

 

“You really are beautiful Princess.. But you’re not fit to be our guest..”

 

She stares with shock up at him, “Tamaki-sama?”

 

He stares back at her levily, “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that Haruhi is not that kind of man!”

 

Tears fill her eyes as she runs off, “Tamaki-sama, you idiot!”

 

Tamaki turns toward us, a sort of crooked smile on his face, “Now, how to punish you two for all this trouble...hm..” 

He looks to the side for a second before an evil grin fixes itself upon his lips, Haru and I both flich back this time as he points toward us, 

 

“Your quotas are now increased to 1,000! Each!”

 

I slump.

 

Suou-san pulls Haru up with a wink, “Better work hard, Dasa-oka-san.”

 

Kyoya-san hands her a bag once she’s standing, “This is the only uniform we have, but it’s better than a wet one.”

She peeks into the bag, “Thanks a lot you guys, I’m going to go change.”

 

The hosts turn toward me as she leaves. I’ve begun to collect the shards of the broken teapot, my hands shaking as my curtain of hair protects the pain on my face from being seen. The burns’ ache is being pushed deep into my bones, and as glad as I am for that, because that means it’s likely nottoo serious, it still hurts like hell.

 

 **“Senpai.”** The twins place hands on my back, pulling me up to stand with fistfuls of my shirt, I accidentally drop all the collected glass and wince as it all shatters into smaller pieces.

 

“Hai?”

 

Suou-san approaches me, brushing my fringe from my face and then pulling my hands close to inspect.

He sighs.

“A fire Senpai? Do you want to press charges?”

 

I withdraw my hands from him, red painting my cheeks, “Aa, no need, there’s no harm done.”

The hands on my shoulders tighten, “Senpai-” “You got-” 

“Burned.” Both twins are cut off by the deepest voice in the room as Morinozuka-san steps forward to look at my hands. Haninozuka-san carefully hugs me, “Hiro-chan, you shouldn’t be hurt.”

 

I try to shrug away everyone, my cheeks flaming, “I’ll heal soon. I don’t want to press charges.”

Kyoya-san steps closer now, “Senpai, are you positive?” His ‘scary’ eyes glare down at me, but I just smile, nodding, “I’m sure, now, who’s gonna bring Haru-chii some towels?”

  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈ 

 

Suou-san is the one to bring towels, but return to us with a red face, which sends the twins into laughter,

 

**_In the distance the last lightbulb flickers on._ **

 

**_An array of lights light up, soon the kanji for ‘Female’ is illuminated in bright colour._ **

 

“So, Haruhi, you’re a girl?”

 

Haru answers as she slides the curtain open, revealing her in the banana dress, “Biologically, yes.”

 

Suou-san shrieks, frantically covering his face,

 

Haru fusses with the small red ribbon at the collar of the dress, “Listen Senpai, I don’t care if you think of me as a boy, in my opinion, it’s more important about who the person is on the inside.”

 

As nice as it would be to be able to pay attention to the rest of the goofballs I’m becoming acquainted with, I’m not as she continues speaking. 

My insides are squirming and I feel sick. She many not care, but I do. I care about what is on the outside.. And the outside I like on people.. It’s disgusting, I’m disgust- I’m jolted into paying attention by the feeling of Haninozuka-san hugging me again. My hands fall to his shoulders slowly. He’s looking up at me, surprisingly serious, and squeezes a bit tight.

“Hiro-chan, does it hurt?”

 

I can barely bring myself to nod, the monster in my head growing in intensity the more I relax into his hug. 

A warm hand pats my head, and Haninozuka-san pushes me so that I lean against Morinozuka-san, 

“It’s gonna be okay Hiro-chan, we’ll take you and Haru-chan home today, so you can take a nap now.”

 

I shake my head, attention draw back to my sister who is grinning evilly as Suou-san whithers away, “I guess I’ll just call myself ‘ore’!”

She laughs, the twins right with her as Suou-san pales. Kyoya-san appears to be about to crack a smile till he looks over to us 3rd years, a frown showing as he steps in between use enough that Haru wouldn’t spot us.

I don’t fault him for it, because it’s then that Haninozuka-san squeezes me a bit tighter, “Hiro-chan, take a nap now.” Morinozuka-san is warm at my side, and he’s moving his hand back and forth on the top of my head, almost petting me…

 

I didn’t stand a chance with how tired I was.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

HARUHI FUJIOKA POV

 

The new uniform was placed into my bag carefully, wrapped in plastic because it was still faintly wet. I was smiling at the memory of Tamaki-senpai going red at my compliments from earlier. Really, the man was too easy… but kind. Too kind, granted he’s a bit of an idiot too.

“Aniki! You ready to go?”

I wasn’t too surprised when I didn’t get a response, Aniki was airheaded at best, so I looked around for him.

I frowned when I didn’t immediately spot him, but did spot his bag. I scooped it up and continued to look around, “Aniki?”

I turned around and went into the adjoining room, only to spot Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

“Hey, have you guys seen Hirohito?”

Honey-senpai shushed me quietly, “Hiro-chan is sleeping, Haru-chan. Me and Takashi are gonna take you home, okay?”

 

I couldn’t find it in me to protest when I spotted my older brother pressed to Mori-senpai’s side. His hair had been down all day, and even with all the hecticness of it, the dark red strands he got from Tou-chan were straight and silky looking, framing his face so as to shadow most of it mysteriously. His glasses were folded up and in his shirt pocket, which left the small mole under his eye visible to the world, for once. His hands were folded to his chest and there was an icepack there too. 

“He looks peaceful… Thank you for taking care of him Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai.”

 

Honey-senpai beamed at me as Mori-senpai swept Hirohito up.

“No problem Haru-chan! Hiro-chan is our friend too!”

 

I found that I didn’t find all the questions on the way home annoying, whether it be because my Aniki’s friends were wondering things about our lives or that it was these specific Senpai’s of mine that made it less annoying…? Well, I don’t really care.

 

When we arrived at the complex, I took my Aniki from Mori-senpai with a smile, “Thank you for your help. Have a nice night, Senpai.”

I carried him piggyback in, waving to my senpai as they drove off after we got to the door of the complex. I didn’t wake him for a bath, merely dressed his burned hands and laid him in his futon before taking my own.

 

And if I decided to crawl into his futon that night, wanting to sleep with my big brother, who needed to know? It had been a long few days, my first at Ouran, and my brother was working hard to pave the way.. We deserved our childhood routine, in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 Pages for this episode. I think I feel accomplished. Aaaaanyway, I gotta do homework now, sadly. Have sweet dreams Readers!!
> 
> Ohh! Ryotei literally just means restaurant, but I think I'm funny so...


	3. The Job of the Ouran Host Club

_ ~” _ _ I always noticed that you were by my side, but is it hate? Or love?”~ _

 

Kyoya-san’s arms always seemed to be crossed when we spoke after the incident with Ayanokoji, light  frequently bouncing waves off of his lens as he looked down at me, always quietly inquiring if I really was sure on my decision not to press charges. In this case I’d just been carefully frosting icing flowers after the rest of the club had cleaned up, preparing for the next day of customers and treat requests, and my tall kouhai had walked in a couple minutes after Haru had departed for the library to wait for me. His notebook was nowhere in sight, sleeves rolled up and tie assumably discarded with the stiff uniform jacket, helping me by rolling out dainty petals of molding chocolate.

“Really, Senpai, it would be no trouble to take care of it for you..”

My eyes slid toward him, another glance that added to the hundreds I’d totaled at this point, always surprised when he voiced his thoughts to me.

“We take care of our own, You don’t have to look at me like I’m doing this purely to keep you from resenting the club for your injuries.”

I huffed a laugh as he gestured to my still plastered and gelly wrapped hands, covered in gloves for food prep. 

“I got worse burns working a toaster.”

 

His hands stopped as his eyebrows raised at me, “Senpai, you worry me.”

 

I laughed as I began to sugar the edges of the petals carefully, the crystals making the buds sparkle in the harsh fluorescent light.

“Aa, my apologies, Kyoya-san.”

 

We worked in silence for awhile, piles of exotic flowers growing on the counters as we continued. 

“So, Suou-kun really picked Bali, huh?” Kyoya-san seemed to ignore the grin I wore, pushing his glasses up as he let a smirk spread across his own lips, 

“He may have gotten a hold of a tour book of mine.”

 

 I did nothing to hide my laughter as I began to carry trays to the refrigerators, unable to see the smile that Kyoya-san himself wore as he began to carry some too.

 

“Aa, I see, I see, my smart Kouhai, huh? Haruhi may run late for club activities, she’s studying for a language exam tomorrow.”

I’m bent over into the cooler as my kouhai plays his trays into the higher shelves, carefully rearranging the lower trays so that nothing becomes too cold or collapses overnight.

“How is Haruhi-san acclimating to Ouran, Senpai? Will she be needing additional help? I arrange additional help for the twins and Tamaki-kun around exam times, will she want to be involved too?”

 

He startles slightly as I slide around him, beginning to wipe down and disinfect counters so that we could prepare to go home, chuckling softly at the image of Haruhi ever needing help, let alone accepting it.

 

“She helps me pass my exams Kyoya-san, she doesn’t need extra help, and probably doesn’t require the extensive studying times she takes, but she likes to be prepared, it helps her feel secure, y’know? Sort of like you carrying your notebook even if you’ve long memorized any information inside of it.”

I flick my eyes toward him, watching his jaw tighten as I scrub at dried chocolate.

“However, I’m sure she’d love to help you tutor them. She enjoys teaching, and I’m sure you two could teach each other some valuable lessons.”

 

Light shines off his glasses.

I rinse the rag I’m using, soaking it in hotter water and continuing to scrub.

 

“I apologize if I overstepped, Kyoya-san. You can ignore what I’ve said. I did not mean to be so glib.”

 

The young man sighs, taking up a cloth of his own and starting to scrub, “Senpai, you apologize too much. I do feel flattered that you are placing such trust in me, however, enough to trust me with teaching your sister. I have noticed you bribing the twins to antagonize Tamaki-kun when he gets too close to Haruhi-san.”

I smile innocently at him, “I’m just encouraging classmate bonding, you see.”

 

He lets a laugh flow, “I’m not complaining, our patronage has increased, as more hope to get more less scripted interactions more often.”

 

“Oh good.”

I collect our dirty rags, the counters now sparkling, and place them into my bag to be switched out with clean ones, “I was worried that it would decrease.”

He leans against the counter as I finish up final clean up, loading a dishwasher carefully.

“Your sister’s customers have increased, by the way.”

I hid a grin at his accusing tone, “Oh? Have they?”

“It seems more of the upper years have heard of the levelheaded new host and have decided to carry out ‘delightful’ conversations.”

 

“Kyoya-senpai, I wouldn’t call it delightful, really, all we discuss is their lives.”

 

I pretend not to see him jump as Haru enters the kitchen, a stack of books in her arms, 

“I see, of course not.”

Her eyes scanned him, tired and slow, but just as sharp as usual, catching the laxness in his posture not normally present, making her lips pucker thoughtfully. She opens her mouth to say something, but catches his gaze finally, and seems to realize that if anything is said, a certain spell would be broken. 

 

I find myself proud, that she hasn’t decided to bulldoze any and all subtly and ask anyway.

“...Are you almost ready to go Aniki?”

“Un.” I peel off the plastic gloves that had protected my bandages all evening, “All ready now.”

My bag is gathered, and I take several steps toward my younger sister, but sharply pivot after a couple steps, bowing to my kouhai.

“Thank you for your assistance today, Kyoya-san. Have a nice night, I look forward to talking with you again.”

Haru startles, before imitating my bow, “Thank you for helping Hirohito, Kyoya-senpai, I appreciate it greatly.”

We’re holding the bows for several seconds, silent, before standing straight and smiling at him. He’s a little dumbfounded, I think, paused in the middle of unrolling his sleeves. 

“It was…. My pleasure?”

  
  


We wave, walking away together, softly bickering over sharing the burden of Haru’s books.

 

Neither of us notice the dark haired boy watching us go across the grounds from a window, eyes narrow, and hand clenched in the rich fabric of his dress shirt, over his heart.

  
  
  
  


The next day, I was indeed right that Haru would be late, but all the same, I cursed her for it, as she was not there to assist me before I was forced into a tropical costume. My chest was left bare, except for thin necklaces that layered my neck and fell to my navel, and I had been given shorts and a wrap to tie about my waist, colours of orange and dark red matching the flower crown Haninozuka-kun had given me, which matched the lea he wore around his neck. The costume marked this as a ‘Hosting Only’ day for me, something that was implemented after my hands were hurt. All that would offered for snacks would be chilled drinks, finger sandwiches, sweet fruits, and light treats, decorated with the dainty flowers Kyoya-san and I had created the night before.

 As the time grows closer to doors opening with customers, I’m instructed into a place in the gathering of hosts, just in front of Kyoya-san and in between the twins. 

“So-” “Hirohito-senpai-” “How are you enjoying-”  **“Your time here in the Host Club?”** Kaoru-kun tilts his head, “Are you really gay?” I jolt violently, Hikaru-kun leans closer, “Because you haven’t refuted that yet..”

I can feel my face grow hot, humiliation filling my stomach and tying it into knots. I’m tempted to draw back into myself, but instead square my shoulders, instead stretching my lips into what I’m hoping is a grin, “Why, you almost sound _ interested, _ gentlemen.”

Eyebrows raise as their own grins grow, but are stopped from answering as the doors creak open, immediately pasting on professional faces, their arms draping over my stiff shoulders.

 

_ ~”Welcome!”~ _

 

Haru stood there, eyes twitching as petals flew at her, a toucan landing on her head as she stood frozen

**“Haruhi, you’re so late!”**

 

She attempts to shoo off the bird, absently pulling out a pocket calendar, mumbling as her fingers trace today’s date, “I could’ve sworn it was still early spring…”

I let a smile curl my lips as she crouches down, steadying her shaking legs as her anxiety begins to dissipate. What a cute sister I have.

 

Suoh-san twirls out in the open space, flourishing with a fan; “Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold, what nonsense! And besides,”

He leans closer to her, unmindful of her very blank and unamused expression, then outstretches his arms, as if ushering a hug, 

“The heating system we have is just, the best!”

 

Haruhi lets out a soft ‘tch’, probably equating our own heating bill’s rates with the club room’s and then trying to calculate all the needed revenue. She’s frustrated with the waste, I think.

 

I decide to look to my own classmates as hers balance their elbows on my shoulders still. Morinozuka-san is carrying Haninozuka-san, sprinting as his legs flare out like a kite. He’s squeaking with delight, Morinozuka-san smiling. 

Petals whirl around them as they pick up speed. 

 

It’s cute.

 

I curl my hands into the fabric draping my hips, allowing a second, just a second to admire them. 

Then I push it away, pulling my hands away from the creased clothing, and gently sliding out from under the twins’ arms. My eyes burn and my insides squirm. I feel so ashamed. I don’t know that I’ll be able to even look them in the eyes again, ever. 

God, how stupid can I be?

 

I force myself to take a deep breath, zeroing in on my sister being vaguely threatened by my kouhai.

 

Time to free Haru from that toucan.

 

The bird seems amenable to just hop to my own head, bedding down on the strands and completely calm. 

Even as Suoh-kun whirls around again,

 

Shouldn’t he get dizzy?,

 

“Gentlemen do not bundle up in bulky clothing! It may be chilly, early spring, out in the outside world, but here,”

 

He twirls, his clothes catching the air and flowing around him, swaying as he comes to a stop, panting, “here at the club we want to surprise our guests! The chilly little kittens they are; with a warm, tropical paradise!”

 

He sidles over, attempting to drape his arm over my sister—but the toucan refuses him, nipping at the half naked teenager with animosity I definitely approve of— so he just flourishes his arms again, 

“Oh yes indeed! We’ve turned this humble abode into Nirvana! A balmy, tropical, everlasting summer!”

 

Haruhi’s face is carefully blank, disapproval blatantly obviously, “Funny. I feel a massive chill now.”

 

I cover my lips to hide my amused smile.

 

Poor Imouto, surrounded by all these outgoing people.

 

I sympathize.

 

I told you it would be rough.

  
  


Kyoya-kun is easily accepting as I fade to the area behind him, collecting my wits before the club starts. But his glasses do shine, hiding his gaze as his face turns to where Haru fends off our king, once again.

Her refusals of the outfit just rile him up more, the stubborn boy pursuing his ‘Queen’. 

The twins join in just to antagonize him more.

 

Haru gains a smile as they begin to tease him in earnest.

 

I wonder if the heat would justify me pulling up my hair.

 

An attempt has the soft cotton gloves hiding my hands interfering, unfortunately, so I settle for bugging Haru after she’s been freed. This is what allows for the surprise when someone else begins to tug at my hair.

 

I, very gracefully, jumped. There may have been a yelp. No one would ever know.

 

Well, except for my tall classmate, which is who I spied when I attempted to crane my neck back. He gently turned my head back.

 

“Aa, Morinozuka-kun, thank you for your help!”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Hiro-chan, would you like another flower?!”

 

Haninozuka-kun bounces around my feet, the sunshine smile blinding me. 

 

“Of course, thank you Haninozuka-kun.”

 

He beams, offering it, but as I go to take it, a larger hand plucks it away, tucking it into my pulled up hair. 

 

“Oh! Good idea Takashi! Wow Hiro-chan! You look so pretty!”

 

I’m going to die by his smile, I swear it now, that is my prediction. I press my hands to my cheeks, taking comfort in the small stinging from my burns and the soft material of the gloves, of course that this serves to hide what is most definitely a blush, well that’s just a bonus.

 

“Arigato gozaimasu, Haninozuka-kun, Morinozuka-kun. I’m very grateful.”

  
  
  


Their smiles will be the death of me.

 

I wish I was allowed to hide in the kitchen.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

  
  
  
  


The opening of the club is just as  dramatic as always, flowers twirling around the ladies that gather.

Today everyone seems to be lovey dovey, swooning over the slightest attention.

 

It’s almost adorable, if it weren’t for the fact that I myself end up flushing just as much as the customers.

My first today was Tana-chan, all by herself today, and she was where I heard of the dance.

 

“Hirohito-senpai, will you save me a dance? Will it be themed like today? Oh just imagine… us dancing under the cherry blossoms, in summer clothes already… how scandalous.”

My cheeks flushed, I will admit, but I swiftly perched my chin onto the knuckles of my fist, gazing onto her expectantly, 

“Aa, Tana-chan, I wouldn’t want you to be cold though, it would be so unfortunate if you caught a cold…”

I furrowed my eyebrows, tilting my head to look to her beseechingly, “Please promise me that you’ll wear at least a shawl..”

 

She beams, cheeks glowing as she ducks her head a bit, “Hai, Senpai, I promise!”

 

I refill her tea, my smile soft as kittens as I extend the sleek cup to her, “And I’ve heard that it’s to be formal, set in the largest hall of our very school even! I look forward to seeing you there, okay? So take care of yourself until then!”

 

She departs soon after, her cheeks bright red and heated.

I allow myself a chuckle.

A sweet girl, I wonder why she came alone today..

 

My attention is taken soon by my table neighbors, my classmates, advertising the flowers that we’ve all be decorated in,

“Oh Honey, you’re so cute!”

 

“You’re covered in camellias!”

 

The girls swoon at the matching pair, draped with dozens of blooms.

 

Haru looks at them suspiciously as she serves her own guests, drinks being refilled swiftly. 

I begin to make my way over, wondering if they would mind my own company as well.

 

“Oh, Haruhi-kun? Are You not going to dress up like the other boys?”

The girl clasps her hands together as she eyes Haru up and down, Haru flushes in return,

“Oh, no, I-“

 

“I think that would look cute!”

 

Haruhi’s flustered, slightly waving her hands as she sits back into her spot,

“I just don’t think that it’s very natural to wear anything but an early-spring outfit, during early spring!”

 

Suoh-kun looks stricken in his impending approach, having sensed an opportunity to try to convince Haru into an outfit again.

I smirk.

 

“Oh, But, Haruhi, we have one ready for you! It’s paired with mine!”

 

Haruhi is flat, not even turning her head to answer him and instead paying attention purely to her customers, “No thank you.”

 

The girls giggle as Suoh-kun slinks off, “Wow Haruhi-kun, you really have a strong sense of the seasons!”

“I think that’s great! What if the cherry blossoms are in bloom soon!”

“Dancing as they flutter around us..”

 

“How  _ romantic!” _

 

I chuckle, leaning against Haruhi’s chair as she smiles shyly toward the girls, “I think it’s cute when you dream like that, ladies..”

 

They swoon.

  
  


“Aa, ladies, would you like to hear about why Haru really isn’t wearing a costume?”

My eyes are shut, a sly smile curving my lips as I press a finger to my lips. 

 

“See, the truth is, he’s shy!”

 

They coo, Haru pinching my side as I chuckle, “Aniki! Quit it!”

 

“But Haru, you’re so cute! And they deserve to know that!”

 

The girls are giggling as we squabble, endeared as Haru tries to pinch me again.

 

I stumble as a whirlwind pushes past me, Haninozuka-san rushing past and toward the tea cart.

My heart sinks. 

I paste on my best smile, “Anyway ladies! Try to weasel out a dance from him, I know you won’t be disappointed!”

I depart with a wave, a small girl with brown hair passing me as I check the time.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

We all sit gathered after the room has been cleaned, Kyoya-kun is working out the profits for the day and telling us how the party is going to go, or he’s supposed to be, but the ritual has been disrupted by the uncooperative actions of our ‘king’. 

Suoh-kun sits on a couch, slurping ramen and sulking.

 

I yawn.

It’s getting rather late.

 

“Hey Boss! Why don’t you stop eating that commoner’s ramen and come join us? You should help us with the party planning,” “Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi really bothering you that much?!”

The twins are teasing, very bored at this point. Kyoya-kun continues to type, “He really shouldn’t be surprised, her illness isn’t something that just started, has it?”

 

Haruhi stiffens, “What illness?”

 

The twins slide over, distinctly bored, “She’s got the host hopping disease,” “Aka, the never-the-same-boy-twice disease,” 

 

“Usually our customers find and designate a favorite host perpetually, however Princess Kasuga tends to change her favorite on a regular basis.”

 

Haninozuka-kun slides over, cheerfully supporting Kyoya-kun’s analysis, “That’s right! Up until last time she was with Tama-chan! Right?”

 

Haruhi holds back a smile, “I see, so he’s jealous I took her from him?”

 

Suoh-kun whirls around, violently jabbing his hands, “That’s not it! I’m fed up! I’m out of patience! Haruhi! It’s time you started dressing like a girl!”

He begins to pace, “I just don’t understand! How can you be so popular with girls when you yourself are a girl! And how does no one in the entire school but us know?!”

 

I shrug, the twins joining me as we all chorus,  **“She opted out of taking gym classes,”**

Kyoya-kun continues, “And the attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls so it’s not easy to tell.”

 

He wails, “That’s enough Haruhi! Daddy is fed up! You listen to Daddy, and Daddy says it’s time to go back to dressing like a girl!” He pulls a massive, framed picture of my sister from a box, from her middle school ID, “Go back to the way you were then!”

 

Haruhi shrieks, swiping at him and the picture, “Don’t go blowing up my pictures without my permission!”

 

I quirk my eyebrows at Kyoya-kun. A little extracurricular investigation, huh?

He ignores me.

 

Everyone else gathers around the picture, Kaoru commenting, “The more I look the more confused I am..” “How did this become  _ that? _ ”

They seem to be reminiscing of the first day of school, and her scruffy appearance.

 

I laugh.

 

Haruhi almost flushes, “Look, the day before school started a kid got gum in my hair. And I didn’t care, so I just cut it off. I didn’t care if I looked like a dude, y’know, it was too big a hassle to take it out of the long hair.”

Suoh-kun grows frantic, “A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! Mamá!!! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!”

He falls to the floor dramatically, sobbing into a handkerchief.

 

**“Who’s Mamá?”**

 

“Based on club position, I assume it’s me.”

Honestly, it’s amazing I can still breathe with how often this group makes me laugh.

 

We’re all standing at this point, semi gathered around Haru and Suoh-kun, I shy away from my classmates consciously, even if it might be worrying that I haven’t really dared to speak to them all day.

 

Haruhi sighs, “I don’t see why you’re complaining, I can pay off my debt faster as a Host than as an Errand boy.”

 

Hikaru is amused, “I hate to change the subject, but by any chance do you have any experience in formal dancing?”

 

Haru freezes.

 

My laughing halts.

 

“You’ll need it for the party.”

 

Her expression gets a bit frantic, “The party has nothing to do with my quota, right? I’m not very interested in going to events… so if I could be excused…”

 

Suoh-kun’s dramatic sobs stop, “No! Social dances are a common practice for a gentleman. If you want to live the life of a host that badly then you’ll have to prove you want it!”

 

I twitch toward them as Haruhi flinches, Suoh-kun pointing a finger into her face, “I order you to master the waltz in one week, or I’ll tell the whole school you’re a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!”

 

My poor sister shakes, “That-that’s!”

 

I pull her away gently, “We can do it Haru-chi, don’t worry. I can help.”

 

Somewhat.

  
  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

  
  


The next day they’ve arranged for a lesson, the entire club closed as Haruhi tries her best to learn. Kasugazaki-chan is accompanying her as she attempts the steps.

 

I’m content to work on my English homework from Kyoya-kun’s side, my feet pulled up onto the chair and underneath me. Kyoya-kun types away at his laptop. Suoh-kun sulks at a window.

My classmates twirl together distractingly, whirling around at a dangerous speed.

 

“Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work Haruhi! Now, bring your feet together on ‘slow’, and remember, the gentleman always leads..”

 

She’s nervous and trying to keep it all together, and this recent set of instructions has her jolting, “Right! Sorry,”

 

Kasugazaki-chan giggles, “And make sure to look at the girl you’re dancing with.”

 

Haruhi flushes, “Got it!”

 

It’s barely a second before she’s tripping, toppling down with her dance partner, “I’m so sorry Kasugazaki-san!”

 

“Oh, it’s alright Haruhi-kun.”

  
  


I try to hide my smile in the palm of my hand as Haruhi helps the flirtatious girl back up. It’s cute, I think.

 

“Why is Boss so glum?” “I think he may have wanted to be the one that Haruhi would practice on,” “but he’s too tall to step in as a lady!”

 

I turn my eyes to my classmates. 

That doesn’t seem to be stopping them, the height difference, I mean.

I wonder if they’re getting dizzy.

 

Kyoya-kun stands from his chair, stepping over to the pair as tea is served, “You have a keen eye, they are indeed. They just arrived yesterday. We’ve decided recently to improve our club’s tea sets, you see.”

 

She smiles into her cup, looking more content than ever previously, “I see. It’s a lovely colour. Very nice choice.” 

 

My oh so tactful sister decides to jump onto the perceived interest, beaming innocently, “You must really like tableware!”

 

I drop my head to the table, letting the dull thud soothe my soul as the girl freaks out defensively.

My poor sister, not even realizing what is driving off the poor girl.

 

The door creaks open, “Hello? I’m here with that  tea set you ordered!”

 

“Senpai, will you carry this?”

 

I stroll over, carefully taking the glassware from Shizushima-kun as I smile, “Thank you for the delivery.”

He smiles back, “No problem.”

 

“Shizushima-kun is a student connoisseur, and he’s been picking out such great pieces lately.”

 

Shizushima-kun flushes, rubbing at the back of his head, “Aa, I’m not that good, that’s why my father wants me to go abroad, you see.”

 

“Wow! That’s really impressive to be selling stuff like this so young!”

 

A cup clinks to its saucer, a fake laugh tinkling through the air.

 

“Oh, Haruhi, how innocent of you. He’s just a student.”

 

Kasugazaki-chan gazes down at the teacup, melancholic, the boy stares after her, stricken.

 

“Oh here you go, Shizushima-kun. Have a nice day!”

 

The boy takes the papers and shuffles off, running from the room scared.

 

“So, how do you know that guy? You seem kinda close..” 

 

My sigh drowns out her response, but I watch as she flails, almost sprinting out of the room and becoming frantically embarrassed.

Haruhi, seriously, I thought maybe you had some sort of tact, but I suppose that the evidence defeats me.

 

The door slowly creaks shut. 

 

Haninozuka-kun shuffles to my side, “Haru-chan, you’re right! Kasuga-chan is engaged to Shizushima-chan! He’s her fiancée!!”

He’s beaming, holding his bunny close to his chest, but something seems sad about his expression.

It twists something inside me.

I don’t like it.

I carefully pull him into my lap, settling my chin onto his shoulder, “That’s why they’re dancing around each other?”

 

“Mm!”

 

Suoh-kun stalks over, his expression dark, “Kyoya. How long have you known about this?!”

 

Haruhi looks helplessly confused as she looks to Kyoya-kun.

My kouhai adjusts his glasses, glancing into his notebook, “How long have I known of the engagement? Well… I do conduct surface investigations of all our customers. Princess Kasuga and Shizushima were childhood friends and their parents arranged the engagement,” he shrugs, “I didn’t think it would benefit us, so I haven’t brought it up before now.”

 

“I see.”

Suoh-kun is the personification of a stormcloud at this time, though he seems to also be plotting even though his expression is dark.

 

Kyoya-kun flips a few pages in his book, “Tohru Shizushima, outstanding grades, fair social status.” He pushes up his glasses, “He’s ordinary looking, but reliable, if I had to fault him for anything-“

Hikaru slides in, “He doesn’t have much presence,”

“And he’s faint hearted,” Kaoru adds

**“In short-“**

 

Kyoya-kun snaps his book shut, “-He’s boring.”

  
  


Ouch. I thought he was sort of cute. Steady.

Haruhi looks shocked, musing to herself, “How merciless.”

  
  


The boy in my lap fidgets, his face downturned, “Shizushima-chan is a good boy, right?”

I nod, gently squeezing him, Morinozuka-kun smiles down at us, “Yeah.”

I pat him, grinning, “Just like you!”

 

He giggles, pushing his face into my shoulder and squeezing on Usa-chan.

 

Suoh-kun whirls around, pointing his finger, “Alright men, and Haruhi, it’s time to work on our plan!”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, our duty, to ensure every girl’s happiness!”

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

The hall looks gorgeous, lights shining all over, large windows displaying the blooming flowers. The members look pretty good too, all dressed in nice suits. I almost cried upon the realization that Haru and I wouldn’t have to rent our own as Kyoya-kun and the twins had decided to take our measurements and provide suits for us, but the added costs did hurt my soul, just a tad. Haru did look dashing in the vest and blazer pairing, the cut of it drawing attention to her trim waist while the colour emphasized her doe eyes that much more. In contrast, I felt like I was going to a funeral in my red and black ensemble. 

 

I stood, hand in hand with Haninozuka-kun, swinging our joined hands cheerfully, as we waited for the ladies to pay us attention.

 

Kyoya-kun is quick to garner everyone’s attention, much more efficiently than Suoh-kun ever does, I think, with simple resounding words and a polite smile, 

“As always ladies, the hosts are here for your entertainment, so we encourage you to dance to your heart's content. Based upon your dancing skills, each lady shall be evaluated, and at the end of the night one of you ladies will be crowned the queen of the dance. The reward for being crowned queen will be a kiss from the Host Club’s King, Suoh Tamaki!”

 

Suoh-kun blows a kiss to the crowd, “Good luck, my darlings~”

 

They scream.

 

Haruhi slumps, completely unenthusiastic and bored, “Wow..”

 

The twins drop their elbows onto her shoulders, “Jeez Haruhi,” “show some enthusiasm!”

She slumps even further, “Well excuse me, I’m not used to things like this, I’ve only been to the festivals in our neighborhood. It’s a little off putting.”

 

Kyoya-kun almost sneers, “I’m not very certain you can call that a party…”

 

“Hey, they’re plenty a party, just casual as compared to your black tie event here,” I eye the crowd as I contribute, trying to distract myself from the growing worry of breaking something or getting someone’s dress dirty.

That would be bad.

 

Kyoya-kun continuesc completely unperturbed by my addition, “Either way, you might as well get yourself something to eat, we’ve got quite a spread here.”

 

Haruhi perks, her eyes searching the room, “A spread? Like fancy tuna?”

 

How cute. I use my free hand to cover my smile, no reason for her to think I’m teasing. 

 

It’s like a spark goes through the rest of the hosts, even the small hand holding mine tensing as everyone contemplates, once again, how adorable Haruhi is.

 

Suoh-kun’s eyes are far too serious for the situation as he turns to my kouhai, “Kyoya, get some Fancy Tuna here immediately.”

 

Kyoya-kun is already spitting orders into his mobile, pausing before saying, “-and add some deluxe sushi as well.”

 

The twins hang off my sister, who has regained her slump, cheeks flushing, muttering inaudibly as they patronizingly tease her.

 

I tear my eyes away, my heart full of fondness, and turn my gaze back to the hall. A pensive furrow pulls at my lips as I contemplate the added variable of food to the dancing now.

 

I hope that my classes last year really did pay off, I don’t think that I want to know what will happen if I get stains on these clothes. Kyoya-kun is quite intimidating when it comes to matters of money, after all.

 

Haninozuka-kun squeezes my hand in response to what must’ve been a worried expression.

I don’t dare to look back to him, instead just squeezing back in return, before carefully dropping his hand.

  
  


I think I’m the first of the hosts down the steps, and I feel like I’m running from the rest of them.

  
  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

Tana-chan is my first dance, wrapped in a silky shawl that matches beautifully with the blue gown she’s donned.

 

“Aa, Tana-chan, you prepared, I’m glad!”

 

She blushes, taking my hand and following as I begin the music led pacing of the room, “Of course Senpai, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

I chuckle, gently spinning her, “Tana-chan, I would never be disappointed, merely more worried about you.”

 

She directs her gaze toward our feet, “Of course, Senpai. Thank you.”

 

“The flowers are in bloom tonight, just like you hoped,” I hm to her as the song draws to a close. She beams up at me, flicking her hair from her face, “That’s right! It’s almost sad that we’re dancing inside, but I guess that I wouldn’t want to get cold.”

 

I bow to her as the song ends, gently kissing the skin of her knuckles, “Indeed. Have a nice night Tana-chan.”

  
  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

  
  


It’s a couple songs later that Haruhi is hauled off, and I bid farewell to my current partner before following them. Arriving in the room reveals nothing but Hikaru-kun checking his nails and Kaoru-kun setting up a vanity with a variety of cosmetics. Kyoya-kun stands to the side, coaching Haruhi on her actions through the curtain, “An accident toward the end of the night would be quite thrilling, and don’t forget Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining till the climax of the party, Shizushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall.”

My classmates play patty cake, waiting patiently.

As I enter Haninozuka-kun’s face brightens, but as I lean against the wall, letting my eyes slide close, relishing in the cooler temperature of a room not packed with moving bodies, I can hear Morinozuka-kun shake his head.

  
  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

  
  


“Haruhi,” “Hurry up!” “What’s taking so long?”

 

“I look stupid. I’m not coming out.”

 

“Do you want the fancy tuna or not?”

 

The curtains part, her frustration palpable from inside, but nowhere visible on her face. My breath catches for a second as a second silhouette falls over her own.

 

Haruhi looks like mom.

 

She looks to me for some sort of reassurance, but I just feel frozen. It’s just like what she looked like just recently, and yet somehow it’s injuring, like a fresh wound.

 

Before I can regain my balance, everyone has gathered, complimenting her appearance. 

Hikaru-kun takes a clean brush to her face to wipe some excess off, making her face look somewhat softer, and this finally allows me to breathe.

 

Kyoya-kun hands her a small bag, helping to steady her as her wobbles in the heels, she’s frowning nervously, fiddling with the wrist strips, “Are you sure this will work?”

 

“Of course, do you doubt me Haruhi?”

 

Suoh-kun bursts in just as I prepare myself to say something to her, 

“Men! What is the meaning of this!? Leaving all those ladies-“

 

He cuts off as Haruhi levels him with a small glare, the sharpening of her gaze eye catching when paired with the eyeliner applied, “-oh.”

I step in front of her, glaring down the blonde boy. His red face says more than I wanted to hear. 

 

“It’s time for the plan, Suoh-kun, unless you’ve forgotten?”

 

He starts, but Haru pushes me to the side gently, continuing toward the door, “I’ll see you soon, Aneki, Senpai.”

 

I follow her out, just for a couple minutes, till we both stop, about halfway to the meeting location.

 

“You do look really pretty Imouto,” I brush some of her bangs away from her eyes, taking a second to look into the apprehensive obits of my baby sister. I smile, soft and fond and sad, “Just like Kaa-chan. Now go knock him dead, it’s time that Kasugazaki-chan got her happy ending.”

 

She starts off again without a word, but her gait is more relaxed now, self assured and fluid.

It’s so hard to remember that she’s growing up sometimes, but right now it feels as if I’ve been slapped in the face with it.

 

I’ll return to the dancefloor for now, I still haven’t fulfilled the rest of my hostly duties after all, and there are still many ladies awaiting.

 

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

 

There are indeed many ladies waiting, and I’m swept into dance after dance, my precarious knowledge of dance inciting giggles occasionally, and fortunately no accidents.

I find myself dizzy after another round around the ballroom, and selfishly hide behind a pillar for a reprieve.

 

Someone knocks into me, which sends me stumbling, but any immediate apologies from myself are halted by the appearance of my classmates. Haninozuka-kun is balanced on the shoulders of Morinozuka-kun, giggling and carrying drinks. Which have now spilled small drops of punch on his shirt. 

Morinozuka-kun’s eyes are wide, his arms outstretched and his chin just a tad high, giving me the impression that he was looking up at his smaller charge instead of what was in front of him.

 

My stomach drops underground. I had tried to forget my knee jerk reaction of blushing at the sight of them, but their attire tonight was really… really making that hard.

 

A stiff bow rectifies my silence, “My apologies.”

 

I swiftly abandoned my hiding spot, starting off for another round of dizzying waltzing.

 

I cannot wait till midnight.

  
  


⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

  
  


The petals tickle my face, my hair whipping about my face in the wind, and I look up to the stars. The girls are beginning to gather curiously around the balcony, where the results will be announced. 

I’m trying to catch my breath before I have to paste a smile back on.

 

My stomach burns with embarrassment and disgust. My eyes burn with unshed tears.

It’s hard to breathe, so I’ve loosened my tie. It’s perhaps inappropriate, but I cannot really find it in myself to care too much. 

 

I trace the image of the scorpion in the sky, my hands clutching the cool stone of the banister.

A hand falls onto my shoulder, arms wrapping around my waist.

 

“Hiro-chan? Did we make you upset?”

 

Morinozuka-kun has moved into my view of the sky, glittering dark eyes looking down to my face concernedly. Looking down reveals the glistening eyes of Haninozuka-kun looking up to me similarly.

 

I unclench my fingers from the stone, gently patting the top of his head.

 

“Maa, not at all, Haninozuka-kun. It’s just a nice night for stargazing, don’t you agree? With all the flower petals surrounding us it’s almost like a movie.”

 

His eyes turn up, craning into the position I had previously taken, blonde hair blowing in the wind.

I look back up to Morinozuka-kun as something is plucked from my own hair, blinking curiously. He holds out a petal.

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

He smiles.

 

I feel my neck pop as I look back to the stars, the spreading warmth distracting me from doing something I would regret.

 

“Hiro-chan, do you know any constellations?”

 

“Mm. See here,” I trace the sky, then hesitate, looking down to him. He’s a bit short to see from that angle, I suppose, “Just a second,” I crouch down in front of him, “Wrap your arms around my neck?”

He does, enabling me to lift him. Our cheeks press together, and I look up to Morinozuka-kun next, “Would you be comfortable leaning down?”

 

He does, settling his chin onto my free shoulder. His cheek leans into mine as well.

 

I smile, slowly beginning to point out the star pattern again, “Here, this star here, when it connects to these, it creates a Scorpion. It’s called scorpio, I think, but the shape is a bit vague. This line here would be the tail, and this shape the body, you see?”

 

They nod seriously, Haninozuka-kun’s mouth popping open, “Wow! So cool! Is there more?”

 

I laugh, feeling levity and warmth circulate my chest, “There’s many. Would you like me to point them out?”

  
  


“Yes.” “Yes please, Hiro-chan!”

  
  


“Well there, that bright star, that lines up with those three, and then that box there. That’s called the-“

 

A girl sprints past, tears glistening as a boy chases her. 

It’s Kasugazaki-chan, I realize as everyone begins to gather, Morinozuka-kun standing straight as Kyoya-kun takes a place at our side. 

Haruhi and Tamaki assimilate next, the Twins falling in behind them.

 

They stop in the middle of the grounds, her tears falling freely, 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the closing of tonight’s festivities. The final dance of the night has been chosen for this couple here.”

Suoh-kun gestures for the two, a spotlight shining down at them.

  
  


Shizushima bows to her, offering his hand.

 

She accepts, her tears slowing.

 

It’s a lovely dance, playful and fun. They’re friends before lovers, and the long known grievance upsetting one another seems to be cleared up within seconds.

  
  


The twins take the microphone as the song comes to a close, Hikaru starting another announcement, “And now we will announce the Queen of tonight’s ball!” “Congratulations Kasugazaki Kanako-chan!” “And for her reward: a reward from the king!” Both Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun hold banana peels in their hands as they tag team the revelation, though they are thrown away as waste in a few seconds.

 

Suoh-kun winks toward her, “Are you ready?”

 

Kaoru-kun wears an impish smile as he continues, “Fujioka Haruhi will stand in for Tamaki!”

 

They both blanch.

 

I begin to laugh.

 

The twins shrug as Haruhi turns an accusing glare onto them,  **“Kyoya did say that an accident toward the end of the night would make the night more exciting for everyone.”**

 

Haruhi turns her glare onto him, “There’s no way I can kiss her.”

 

Kyoya-kun doesn’t even lift his gaze from his book, “If you do it we’ll cut your debt by One-Third.”

 

Hook, Line, and Sinker.

 

“It’s just on the cheek, I guess.”

 

She starts down the stairs toward the lawn, the awaiting couple smiling as she approaches.

 

Haninozuka-kun pipes up as she reaches them, “You don’t think this is Haru-chan’s first kiss, do you?”

 

I see Suoh-kun stiffen from the side of my eye, and turn to face him as he lets out a wail, sprinting down the stairs, “Wait! Haruhi!”

 

I flinch as I see the peels in his way, beginning to call a warning to him, but it’s too late. Suoh-kun hits it full tilt, slamming into Haruhi, causing what should be a peck on the cheek to become full liplock action.

I snort out unattractive laughter at the shocked look on the girl’s faces, joined by Suoh-kun’s heartbroken and confused expression. The hand on my shoulder tightens, but Haninozuka-kun joins me as we laugh.

  
  
  


What a memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone faring lately?


End file.
